


Remotes

by Chancy_Lurking



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, Technology, remotes are evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just wanted to watch a movie. He didn't think he'd need help with that...<br/>Or the one where Tony's entertainment system is far to complex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remotes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Steve sucks with modern tech, so Tony helps him out. (Plus, Tony not being able to figure out something himself.)  
> Not sure how well I followed the prompt, but let me know what you think in general! Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Marvel/the Avengers.

The look on Tony’s face was floating somewhere between baffled and amused when he walked in on his boyfriend stretched out on the floor his head and one shoulder jammed behind the entertainment system. “Honey, I’m ho-…” He winced when Steve jolted, smacking his head on the metal, “Jeez, calm down, it’s me!” He leaned down, slowly directing him out from the dusty little cavern, “What are you doing anyway?”

Steve looked up at him confusedly frustrated enough that it was cute, “I was _trying_ to get to the movies, but…” He dusted off his hands before motioning grandly at the TV and various accessories, “It’s all broken.”

Tony cocked an eyebrow, “Oh really? All of it?” He leaned down, looking at the router imbedded in the wall behind the TV, smirking unsurprised at the blinking green light, “Seems fine to me. Did you ask JARVIS for help?”

Steve folded his arms, “His exact words were ‘it appears to be a user-error, sir’ if memory serves.” He sat down on the couch in a huff, knocking three different remotes onto the floor, “But I’m trying and it’s not working.”

Tony huffed a laugh, “I meant did you ask him to _explain_. He’s an AI, he has that capability…” He turned back to the TV, “…Why are all these windows open?”

“It did that by itself.” Steve muttered, arranging the remotes by size.

Tony closed them with a flick of the wrist, “You just started mashing buttons, didn’t you?” And smiling at the negative answer he got, he plopped down next to him, “No? Fine. Show me what you did then.”

Steve knew he was being baited, but scowled and picked up a remote anyway, “You just have to turn-.”

Nine Inch Nails screamed at them from the surround sound.

“Um,” Steve panicked and snatched up a different remote, “I mean you have to change the-.” Osborne pushed out Reznor and the volume got even louder to the point that he almost didn’t hear Tony scream, “JARVIS, MUTE IT!”

The sudden silence afterwards left their ears ringing. Steve had half a mind to knock the smug look off Tony’s face as the man leaned back on the sofa with his arms crossed, “You meant to do that, right?”

The look on the other man’s face was easily interpreted as _“Bite me”_ but instead he just shoved the remotes over to Tony, “Just show me, please?”

Tony chucked as he took the remotes, “You do realize you could just ask to have them pulled up?” He said as he turned everything off, “I don’t even know how you found all these…”

“I like remotes, ok? I feel weird just talking out to the TV like that,” Steve admitted, “No offence, JARVIS.”

“ _None taken, sir_.” The AI responded politely.

“I’ll have to get you a universal remote, then…” Tony commented absently and at the blank look he got, “It’s one remote that combines all these so we won’t have a big pile to sort through.”

Steve nodded, “Ok, well… For the time being,” He motioned at the system, “Will you show me how to operate this mess?”

“It’s not a _mess_ , it’s a work of art,” Tony corrected, “And sure. Class is in session!”

A little over twenty minutes, the explanations of the six different remotes, a question of why anyone would even need that many devices/remotes and a misplaced comment about a certain someone’s technological dependence issues later they were finally navigating the Netflix search menu.

Steve sighed, “Thank you…” He let the other man hand him the remote and began scrolling through the titles.

“What are you looking for anyway?” Tony asked, kicking back to lay his head in his boyfriend’s lap. He cocked an eyebrow when he noticed Steve’s subtle blush, “Cap, I don’t think Netflix has porn…” He smirked.

“No! It’s not…” Steve kept scrolling, “I was… I was looking for E.T.”

Tony stared for a moment, “E.T.” He parroted, “As in the Extra Terrestrial?”

Steve looked down at him and sheepishly gave a one shouldered shrug, “It’s pretty popular, isn’t it?” He looked back up selecting the movie, “I’m tired of being confused as to why Clint saying ‘Thor phone home’ is so funny…”

Tony laughed, “’Cause it’s not!” He told JARVIS to dim the lights, “But if you want to watch it, I’m game.” He made Steve move so he could lie comfortably against his chest, “You should watch Forest Gump, because that basically explains an entire decade, but this is good, too. Forest gets a little heavy, anyway…”

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony, kissing the top of his head, “Maybe tomorrow, then.” He muttered, and settled in to watch the movie.

 

Epilogue:  
Three am the next night found Steve standing in the hallway with his arms crossed, groggily rubbing the sleep from his eyes after dragging himself from an empty bed. He stared at his boyfriend in disbelief as the scientist glared down at the mess on the coffee table, “Tony Stark can’t put together a remote.” He stated evenly.

“Hey, you shut it,” Tony looking up to glare at him, glasses slipping down his nose, “I don’t use these things, ok? My house is a fucking AI, I just ask nicely…” He looked away to (again times ten) click the remote at the system, smacking it violently when nothing happened.

The blond stepped up next to the couch, “But it’s just a _remote_ …”

“I didn’t make it!” Tony retorted.

“Then why don’t you just make your own?” Steve asks and almost instantly Tony’s head whips up to look at him, eyes narrowed as he stared over his glasses.

Steve felt a little kick in his heart, fearing he’d just seriously crossed a line he didn’t realize was there. He raised his hands, “I’m sorry. I’m being ungrateful.” He took the remote from Tony, “This is more than enough, thank you. I’ll figure it out myself late-…”

Tony cuts him off with a kiss, “It’ll take you at least another seventy years,” He turns and hurriedly picks up the other remotes, “Give me an hour and I’ll make you a-.”

“Tomorrow.” Tony lets the remotes be taken from his hands and placed on the table, “Bed. Now, Stark.”

“Yes, captain.” Tony smirks as he’s directed down the hallway back towards the abandoned bed.


End file.
